


Heimkehr

by sasayuri



Series: Girugamesh Drabbles [4]
Category: Girugamesh (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Ryo braucht eine Auszeit.





	Heimkehr

„Igitt, was ist das denn?“

Ryo unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter sah. „Mein altes Stitch-Kostüm.“

„Das kommt weg.“

„Mama! Das kann ich doch nicht einfach wegschmeißen, daran hängen Erinnerungen!“

Ryo und seine Mutter waren dabei, das Gästezimmer, das mittlerweile eher einer Abstellkammer glich, zu entrumpeln. Er hatte am Tag zuvor kurzfristig entschieden, für etwa eine Woche in sein Elternhaus in der guten alten Heimat zurückzukehren. Die Auszeit hatte er dringend nötig. Zwar machte ihm seine Arbeit Spaß und er liebte weiterhin alles, was mit Musik zu tun hatte, aber in letzter Zeit sah er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr, hatte gleichzeitig zu viele Ideen und keine einzige. Als er Mittwochnacht um drei Uhr vollkommen uninspiriert auf das Notenpapier vor ihm gestarrt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er mal wieder einen Schritt zurücktreten und neue kreative Energie schöpfen musste, anstatt sich Tag ein Tag aus ins Gefecht zu stürzen.

Manchmal kam es ihm wirklich vor, als wäre jeder Tag in diesem Beruf ein kleiner Kampf. Ein Kampf, bei dem er auf beiden Seiten des Schlachtfelds stand. Sein nicht zu bändigender Freigeist gegen sein nahezu lächerlich perfektionistisches Ego. Er wusste, dass er dazu in der Lage war, diesen oder jenen Part perfekt auszuführen, kontrolliert, glasklar, genau bis auf die Millisekunde. Aber wollte er das? Wären ein wenig Imperfektionismus, ein bisschen mehr Impro, ein paar mehr dreckige Ausreißer wirklich fehl am Platz, oder doch genau das, was dem ganzen Persönlichkeit verleihen würde?

Er mochte und beherrschte so viele verschiedene Stilrichtungen und Spieltechniken, dass es ihm schwerfiel, sein eigenes Ideal zu finden, seine persönliche Note, sozusagen. Was er nun brauchte, waren Ruhe und klare Gedanken, ein bisschen Abstand und Zeit, die ihm erlauben würden, besser zu verstehen, was er von sich und seiner Musik erwartete.

Seine Mutter war, nicht verwunderlich, überglücklich über seine Gesellschaft. Als er seinen Besuch angekündigt hatte, hatte sie sofort damit angefangen, die Mahlzeiten für die nächsten Tage anhand seiner Vorlieben zu planen. Nachdem sie dann auch innerhalb kürzester Zeit Nii davon überzeugt hatte, zumindest fürs Wochenende nach Hause zu kommen, musste ihr strahlendes Lächeln die ganze Nachbarschaft erhellt haben.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für eine Pause, Schatz“, sagte sie nun. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?“

Ryo folgte seiner Mutter die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, wo sein Vater gerade, die Lesebrille etwas schief auf der Nase, am Küchentisch die Tageszeitung las. Er wurde sogleich von seiner Ehefrau aufgescheucht und bekam den Auftrag, etwas von dem grünen Tee aufzugießen, den sie einige Tage zuvor von einer Nachbarin bekommen hatten, während sie selbst einen kleinen Obstteller anrichtete. Für den Sohnemann gab es im Moment nichts zu tun, also gab er seiner Mutter Bescheid, dass er kurz nach oben gehen würde, um den schweren Kapuzenpullover gegen etwas Luftigeres einzutauschen.

Die trockene Luft aus dem kleinen elektrischen Heizgerät in seiner eigenen Wohnung konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, und er bevorzugte es für gewöhnlich ohnehin, mehrere Schichten übereinander anzuziehen – viel gemütlicher, doch seine Mutter neigte dazu, die Temperatur sehr viel weiter nach oben zu schrauben als nötig. Manchmal scherzte Nii, dass sie das ganze Haus als Sauna vermarkten und Eintritt von allen Gästen verlangen sollte.

Im Obergeschoss angekommen tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter, der sich zu seiner rechten direkt neben dem Türrahmen befand. Obwohl sie sich langsam aber sicher auf den Frühling zubewegten, wurde es immer noch relativ früh dunkel. Die Dämmerung kam für ihn stets als Überraschung, und wenn sie einmal eingesetzt hatte, vergingen dem Gefühl nach nur wenige Sekunden, bis der schwarze Nachthimmel gänzlich die Überhand  gewann. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Licht dann auch tatsächlich eingeschaltet hatte. Er setzte immer zu hoch an, eine Gewohnheit aus Kindheitszeiten, die sich nicht abschütteln lassen wollte.

Seine Reisetasche hatte er lieblos auf den Boden fallen lassen, als er am Mittag angekommen war. Bei dem wunderbaren Duft von frisch zubereitetem Essen, der sich von der Küche aus ins ganze Haus ausbreitete, war die Handhabung seines ohnehin nicht erwähnenswerten Gepäcks nicht von hoher Priorität gewesen. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss und begann, mit einer Hand mehr oder weniger blind darin herumzutasten. Nachdem er bereits zwei nahezu identische Shirts herausgezogen hatte, nach denen er nun gerade aber nicht suchte, trug er die Tasche zum Bett hinüber und schüttelte deren gesamten Inhalt kurzerhand darüber aus. Sein Lieblingsshirt fiel zu allerletzt auf den kleinen Haufen, dessen Farben sich eindeutig auf grau und schwarz beschränkten. In den tiefsten Tiefen seines Kleiderschrankes konnte man sicherlich auch das eine oder andere dunkelblaue oder -grüne Stück finden, vielleicht sogar ein rotkariertes Hemd. Die bunteste Kleidung die er besaß, war zweifellos seine wilde Ansammlung an Boxershorts. Ansonsten hielt er es gerne schlicht, zumindest was Farben anging.

Seine Mutter hatte sich anfangs gegen seinen zuweilen recht androgynen Kleidungsstil und besonders sein regelmäßiges Tragen von deutlich sichtbarem Makeup gesträubt. Er vermutete, dass sein Äußeres sie dazu veranlasst hatte, gewisse Rückschlüsse zu ziehen. Sein Vater hatte seine Missbilligung stets mit finsteren Blicken ausgedrückt. Nagellack, Augenmakeup, Accessoires und gefärbte Haare in den wildesten Frisuren, zu all dem hatte er kein Wort verloren und stattdessen seiner Ehefrau das Schimpfen und Tadeln überlassen. Das erste und einzige, das seinen Vater jemals aus der Sprachlosigkeit gebracht hatte, war sein erstes Tattoo gewesen. Ryo rutschte noch heute das Herz in die Hose, wenn er an diesen Ausbruch zurückdachte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre die Hölle aufgebrochen und hätte sämtliche Dämonen in seinen sonst so stillen Vater fahren lassen. Unheimlich war gar kein Wort, um das zu beschreiben. Nach einer Weile hatten beide Elternteile aufgegeben, ihrem Unmut jegliche Art von Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch manchmal meinte er trotzdem zu bemerken, wie der Blick seiner Mutter für eine Sekunde zu lang auf seinen geschminkten Lippen oder den getunnelten Ohren verweilte.

In letzter Zeit trug er normalerweise auch gerne farbige Kontaktlinsen, aber für den Elternbesuch hatte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, welche einzupacken. Zwar wäre diese Addition zu seinen Outfits nicht unbedingt schockierend, aber im Gegenteil zu seinen Teenagerjahren legte er es nun auch nicht mehr darauf an, seinen Eltern gegenüber die extremste Version seiner selbst zu zeigen, die ihm einfiel.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryo wusste nicht, was für eine Magie sein Elternhaus oder das selbstgekochte Essen seiner Mutter besaßen, doch sobald er eine Nacht in diesen vier Wänden verbrachte, verwandelte sich sein sonst so katastrophaler Schlafrhythmus in den vorbildhaftesten, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Bei Sonnenaufgang verließ er in Jogginghose und Kapuzenpulli das Haus. Er bemühte sich darum, die schwere Holztür so leise wie möglich zu schließen, da er nicht wusste, ob seine Eltern schon wach waren oder nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihm standen die beiden tagtäglich in aller Frühe auf, aber es schien ganz so, als wäre er ihnen an diesem Morgen zuvorgekommen. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Dieser kleine Triumph verlieh ihm einen zusätzlichen Energieschub und er machte sich festen Schrittes auf den Weg. Im Gehen rieb er sich die behandschuhten Hände. Es war so kühl, dass er seinen Atem in kleinen weißen Wölkchen vor sich sehen konnte, und er spürte den schneidenden Wind auf seinen Wangen. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, welchen Weg er einschlagen oder wie lange er laufen wollte, also entschied er an jeder Abzweigung spontan, während er langsam das Tempo anzog. Für gewöhnlich hörte er beim Joggen Musik, um das lästige Hintergrundrauschen, das der alltägliche Stadtlärm bildete, auszublenden, aber zu dieser Uhrzeit und dazu noch in einer Wohngegend war das gar nicht nötig, und es war eine erfrischende Abwechslung zu seiner Routine.

Das einzige, was er bei sich hatte, war ein wenig Kleingeld, falls er auf dem Weg bei einem Convenience Store Halt machen wollte. Sein Handy hatte er bewusst auf dem Nachttisch liegen lassen, er wollte einfach nur ein bisschen schwitzen und die Gegend nach langer Zeit einmal wieder erkunden, und das ohne jede Ablenkung. Verlaufen würde er sich nicht, dies war immerhin seine Heimat. Und überhaupt, selbst wenn er den Rückweg aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr finden sollte, scheute er sich nicht davor, jemanden nach der Richtung zu fragen. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Die Bewegung und das Gefühl von Freiheit, das sie ihm verlieh, taten ihm gut. Er war nicht so sehr davon überrascht, dass ihn solch simple Dinge so fröhlich und zufrieden stimmen konnten, sondern viel mehr davon, dass er doch tatsächlich vergessen hatte, dass sie es konnten.


End file.
